Forgive My Sins
by It's-A-Passion
Summary: "A lion lusting after a wolf…Pathetic. If my father knew, he would be ashamed to call me son." Sybel Stark was the effervescent, kind-hearted daughter who knew where her duty and loyalties laid. But those loyalties were tested with the arrival of Jaime Lannister. He was just a man in dire need of forgiveness, but perhaps she was the one to give it to him. JaimeOC.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Enjoy :)**

…

Forgive My Sins

_Prologue_

...

Sybel Stark was regarded by many as the hidden, effervescent jewel of Winterfell.

This had nothing to do with her appearance, though she could be considered rather stunning with her reddish-tinged brown hair, curved frame and steel coloured eyes. No. It had more to do with the fact that she had a warm smile and a genuine concern for anyone she encountered.

And even more to do with the fact that she was innocently oblivious to the way people orbited her, were drawn to her, and that _un-pinpoint-able_ quality she held. A mix of soft cheerfulness, open amiability and a compassionate nature that was endearing.

So it was no surprise that, as soon as she stepped out into the frosty air, she had people clamoring to take the opportunity to speak with her. They were all rushing to finish the last few preparations for the arrival of the King in the next half hour. When she was spotted, despite the urgency with which her mother, Lady Catelyn Stark of Winterfell, had given instructions, they still went to speak with her.

She didn't realize the awkward smile Joseth, the burly stableman, gave her was _awkward_ because it was so rare that he smiled at anyone. She didn't realize that the young, pregnant kitchen-hand, Janna, who had spent the morning scavenging for some flowers to brighten Sybel's room, didn't mind because she knew Sybel's reaction would be to _gush_ at how thoughtful and sweet it was of her.

She didn't realize that the cheery grins and exchange of laughs between her and a few of the guardsmen were usually followed by talk of what it would be like for her to warm their beds.

She was oblivious and affable.

Her black direwolf pup, aptly named – if she did say so herself – Inferno, for the way the pup was wild and near-uncontrollable, quick to bare her teeth and attack anyone who came too close to her master, followed closely behind Sybel. The white strip along the length of her snout flashed silver as her gangly legs trotted along beside her owner. Inferno was only a pup, and yet her back already reached to Sybel's thigh. So far, she was the largest of the pups, seeming to grow visibly bigger with each passing day.

She spotted two of her brothers, Robb and Jon, and her father's ward, Theon Greyjoy, walking across the yard, and she hurried after them. All three of them were handsome; Robb, with auburn hair and a keen sense of honour and justice, Jon with near-black eyes and a solemn, guarded face, and Theon, with dark brown hair and an arrogant, cocky attitude.

White puffs of air formed in front of her face as she breathed the sharp Winterfell air in and out, shivering slightly. She wrapped her red coat trimmed in grey fur more firmly around herself, but the cold wasn't a shock. She was used to the bite in the icy air, and the way the land seemed to be permeated with a grey light, regardless of whether the sun was hidden or not.

She fell into step in between her brothers, glancing at them as they glanced at her. She smiled suddenly as she noticed they'd been shaved and sheared for the King's arrival – probably against their wishes. It wasn't uncommon for Northernmen to have longer hair and beards, giving them a wilder look that went with their lands; untamed and dangerous. Though, it had more practical advantages. Keeping warm, for one. Less hassle, for another. The lack of beard highlighted Robb's prominent jaw.

"Who would have known my brothers were even _remotely_ handsome under all that…" Sybel gestured at their newly shaven faces where their beards had been. Then she laughed, finding the word she wanted, "_Scruff_."

The people of Winterfell were moving to congregate in the courtyard to meet the King's arrival, and that was where her feet were taking her. She laughed again when Jon scowled, dancing her fingers lightly on his smooth cheek. Jon had a mop of curly black hair which, according to Robb, he loved more than any girl he'd met. And right then, it was cropped shorter than he'd ever had it before, his expression somewhat dismal.

"Oh, don't worry Jon, it _will_ grow back." Sybel's own hair was pulled back in the typical northern fashion; the sides pinned back, the rest tumbling messily down her back in thick, dark copper waves. She had pinned a small red flower behind her ear, one of the ones Janna had picked to brighten her room, to go with her pale red dress and coat. It all matched with her reddish-brown hair, and served to make the pale ivory of her skin and the cool grey of her eyes stand out.

"I hear the Prince is a golden haired little prick," Theon taunted her, an overconfident, brash smirk pulling his lips as he teased her in the way her brothers teased her. Most girls were anxious for the arrival of the young Prince, at nearly fourteen namedays, and he assumed she was just as excited as the rest of them.

Sybel snorted a laugh. Her response wasn't a surprise, as she spent most of her time laughing – a pleasant tinkling sound that was neither forced nor high-pitched. "If you are so desperate to gossip about the Prince, Theon, then maybe you should seek out Sansa. I have no interest in _boys_."

They chortled at _her_ then.

"'Boys'?" Robb mimicked. "Your taste runs more towards _men_, then?"

Sybel scrunched her nose at him, her cheeks pinkening as she shoved him lightly, "Shut up, Robb."

He made to shove her back playfully, but was interrupted by a vicious growl as Inferno darted forward, tackling Robb to the ground. Her jowls smacked dangerously close to his face, her claws digging through the thick material of his coat to scrape his skin as she stood on his chest.

"Inferno!" Sybel demanded, reaching forward to wrap her arms around the direwolf's neck and bodily yank her off Robb. Jon and Theon didn't move to help, knowing the wolf's temperament – they would be more of a hindrance, more targets that Inferno would try to attack. If Inferno listened to anyone, it was Sybel. But even then, Sybel found it difficult to completely tame the animal. She tried to make her voice a warning. "Inferno! _No_!"

There was a low whine, and Inferno let Sybel pull her off Robb's chest. The pup continued to watch Robb though, ready to make a move, should he attempt another attack on Sybel. Jon helped Robb to his feet, and he brushed himself off, "You need to learn to control her."

Mostly, Sybel thought the pup was all growl and no bite – she had never actually bitten anyone seriously; she was just fierce and protective. Sybel shook her head ruefully, smoothing the fur of Inferno's face back and holding her head so she was forced to look Sybel in the eyes. "_Stay_."

Inferno sat on her haunches and remained there as the four walked away. Sybel lifted her chin pointedly at her older brother, saying in a lofty voice, "Perhaps _you_ should not have tried to attack me."

He grinned, glancing behind him swiftly to find Inferno had wandered off, before moving to try to shove her again. She darted away from him quickly, moving to the other side of Theon, who was walking beside Robb, putting the most distance between them as she could. "You're the one who made us tease you, saying you have no interest in _boys_. What do you want with a man?"

They laughed at her again, and Theon leaned down to say in her ear, his voice low so as not to carry to her brothers, and resonating with a hint of suggestion, "Do you want yourself a _man_, to show you how to fuck?"

Her eyes flashed up to his in surprise, though she supposed she shouldn't be – she had heard him talk with Robb about his conquests with Ros and the other women at the brothel, in great _detail_. He found it fun to taunt her, and his sense of humour was sometimes a bit cruel, but Sybel knew he was harmless. He just liked to get a reaction. Knowing that, she still couldn't stop her blush.

Theon grinned pointedly, smug at the red colouring Sybel's cheeks. The way she puckered her lips slightly in indignant embarrassment had him imagining what those lips would look like wrapped around his cock. Theon was not the only man to notice how her body had curved into that of a woman's, and he considered paying a visit to Ros to sate the thoughts Sybel provoked.

She was a proper noblewoman, and was therefore meant to be unexposed to the foul language of men. If her mother or father had been present then, Theon would be reprimanded for speaking in such a way in front of her, and _to_ her for that matter. But Sybel would not tattle on him, he knew, ever one for keeping the peace in her home, and so he found his tongue far more liberal around her than it should be. It gave him a debauched sense of excitement to watch her blush when he said words like _fuck_ and _cock_.

It reminded him of her innocence. And he doubted there was a man who would not want to bed a virgin.

He spoke again, just as low as before, for he was not stupid enough to test her brothers' limits when it came to their sister. Particularly Sybel, who was both considered a woman and unaware of what that _really_ meant to the men around her. "Or do you mean to say it's _girls_ who get you excited?"

The flush crept down her neck to disappear under her dress at his implications, and she regained her composure. She tried for a lofty voice again, attempting to tease him back, as if she was unaffected by the way he spoke so calmly of such things and thought him rather crude. Unfortunately, she lacked the conviction needed to deliver a scathing remark or mocking statement well, and it came out sounding more self-conscious and mortified than the pretend, haughty-superior voice she was trying for. "Watch your tongue, Theon. If it keeps flapping about like that, one day someone will take it upon themselves to do us all a favour and cut it out."

His grin widened as she skipped away from him to the other end of their line, beside Jon. Her brothers eyed Theon suspiciously, wondering what he'd said to her to make her say that. Then Jon and Robb looked at each other, seeming to be thinking much the same thing, before Jon looked to Sybel and gave her a smile that spelled more mocking for her. When her brother wanted, they could sure tease her like they would never get the chance to again.

"We've seen you looking at the captain of the guard." Jon began.

"Is Jory _man_ _enough_ for you?" Robb finished.

As Sybel spluttered, embarrassed at having been caught – for he surely spoke the truth, and her attempts at denial would be useless, considering her poor ability to lie – Jon's usually more somber face cracked into an even wider smile. He laughed softly at the way his sister brought their teasing on herself, quite by accident. They all knew she had been commenting on the fact that the prince was younger than herself, and nothing beyond that.

"Robb!" She cried, swatting his hand away as he reached around Jon to tug playfully on her hair. Of late, Sybel found herself more attracted to older men, than the boys running about Winterfell. She didn't know why, nor could she puzzle it out properly in her head, and for a second, she wondered if it was as Theon had suggested. Was it really the experience a man had that she craved? She blushed harder. "I had only meant that Prince Joffrey is of no interest to me."

"Because he's a _boy_," Robb reminded jokingly.

She grumbled, though she wasn't particularly annoyed. Sybel rarely became livid – she could remain remarkably calm in any situation, and where others would yell angrily at their insulting and taunting, she would just laugh it off.

Jon was usually the one least likely to mock her with the insinuations her poor choice of words could create and usually the first to comfort her when her face became so hot he feared it would catch fire. "We're only teasing you."

She'd much rather hurry away from them, but she knew that would only incur more laughter at her expense. So she jerked her chin up and ignored them as they entered the large courtyard. It was already full of people, and they made their way to the front of the crowd, Jon clearing a path for her to walk through more easily, to where her family would stand.

**So…What did you think?**

**Continue or not?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: You guys. **_**You guys**_**. Seriously. I'm so happy this story has gotten such a great reception!**

**I literally jump for joy when I check my emails and find I have a review. That excitement quickly becomes a moment of awful panic where I question my abilities as a storyteller and wonder if the review was about to tear me to pieces. Then I'd click on it, and feel better because EVERY SINGLE ONE of you guys left me a review that was so lovely and supportive! **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter just as much! :D**

…

Forgive My Sins

_Chapter One_

…

When Sybel heard the sound of horse hooves, she straightened slightly, her hands nervously brushing down the front of her coat. It was an unconscious habit she had; smoothing down her clothing – there was something reassuring about touching the familiar, thick material of her coat or dress. It helped clear her head when she was thinking, or calmed her when she was nervous or anxious.

She didn't know why. It just helped.

Her siblings lined up in order of descending age beside their father – save for baby Rickon, who stood beside their mother on the other side of their father – so Sybel stood between her older brother Robb and younger sister Sansa. Jon was relegated to the row behind them, with Theon, as he wasn't her mother's son and did not get the Stark name. Though, Sybel held him in the same regard she did for her true brothers.

There was a commotion about Arya, the youngest Stark girl, being missing right before she turned up wearing a helmet and causing laughter at her antics.

_There's no taming that child_, Sybel thought, her lips twitching, trying to form a smile on her frozen face, as she watched Arya shove their younger brother Bran out of the way so she could fit between him and Sansa. Her youngest sister _detested_ anything _ladylike_; she was the wild daughter, who would rather be a knight than a lady. She was a complete opposite to their other sister, Sansa, who was delicately beautiful and proper, with flaming red-orange hair and an ability to glide places on a graceful cloud, like the winds had picked her up and carried her there.

Sybel was neither as graceful as Sansa nor as rough as Arya. She couldn't profess to have any interest in wielding a sword – though, she _had_ learnt to use a bow and arrow when she was younger than Arya, but she had long since forgotten how – but sometimes she found being a proper lady to be _exhausting_.

She looked forward to the day when she would wed and bear children, and have the sound of childish giggling and little feet running echo down the halls of her own household to manage; it was her duty as a woman. But it was more than a duty. Sybel _wanted_ to be a mother.

She could picture herself, her babies and children clinging to her and laughing and playing. That was what she looked forward to most. She adored children.

But it was also exhausting just learning to do the things she would one day be expected to do. She didn't know how her mother managed it. A lot of effort went into dressing right, and wearing her hair right, to catch the eye of a potential suitor, and even more into learning to; be graceful, know how to run a household efficiently and manage the people working for her, to be proficient in ladylike tasks, such as needlepoint.

Then there was also the art of speaking – there was a delicate line to tread when speaking to people of power, and causing offence could be disastrous; there were right things and wrong things to say and do to certain people. And Sybel spent nights reading books, for should a man take an interest in her she would rather impress him with her knowledge of the Seven Kingdoms or his trade, than find her head empty of all possible conversation topics. She wanted to be a wife her husband would want to speak with, about everything.

The sound of hooves was getting closer and closer, and she was pulled from her musings. Their visitors poured through the castle gates, a steady stream of shiny steel and horses. At the front were soldiers, then came Prince Joffrey, lean and golden-haired, who took in his surroundings with a uninterested expression. Though, that expression became a smirk when he spotted Sansa, his eyes lingering on her.

Sybel glanced at her younger sister, then at the prince, and back again. They continued to watch each other, and Sybel had to press her lips together to stop from grinning. She subtly nudged Robb, who spotted her poorly-suppressed smile straight away, looking in the direction Sybel nodded her head in. His face remained stoic as he eyed the Prince and their sister.

Then the royal carriage rolled in, followed closely by King Robert Baratheon, who was rather fat, with round cheeks and a bushy beard that tangled with his hair. He was helped off his horse and the courtyard lowered to one knee. The King stomped his way straight to her father, Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell, Warden of the North, before indicating that he could stand up. They all stood up.

"Your Grace," her father said.

"You've got fat," was his reply. They laughed and embraced, old friends. Sybel's eyes roved over the large group, feeling the weight of many stares back at them, too, assessing the Northerners.

The carriage door opened, and the Queen and the two other royal children, Mrycella and Tommen, stepped out. All the royal children were blonde and attractive, just like their yellow-haired mother.

Behind Prince Joffrey was a huge, heavily muscled man, with a gaunt, severely burned face. Sybel thought she could see bone under the blackened, cracked flesh. She inwardly winced, eyes stuck to his scars. She looked away before he noticed her staring, feeling queasy at the kind of pain he must be in.

"Where's the Imp?" Arya wondered, referring to one of the Queen's brothers, who was short and lame, and apparently nowhere near as beautiful as his brother, Jaime.

"_Arya_," Sybel warned, looking around Sansa's form to pin her with a serious stare. "Don't call him that."

"Why not?" She asked, not thinking to lower her voice. She frowned, not understanding, while being stubbornly defensive. "He _is_ an Imp, isn't he?"

"Will you shut up?" Sansa whispered hotly, nervous. "_Why_ do you embarrass me?"

"I don't – !"

"Hush now," Sybel cut in gently, her eyes on the Queen as she approached, before their argument could escalate. Because it could; it often _would_ – Arya and Sansa were just too different to see eye-to-eye. And it would be no good for them to insult the Queen's brother.

"What have we here?" The King asked, walking to stand in front of Robb and extending an arm to him. They shook hands. "You must be Robb."

He moved down the line of children. He said to Sybel, "You have your father's eyes."

"Yes, my King," she replied, curtsying slightly, which caused him to laugh. She wasn't sure why.

And when she looked back up, the King had moved past and she was looking straight at the newly arrived Jaime Lannister, his helmet under his arm as his horse trotted forward towards his twin sister. He was the one they called _Kingslayer_, with hair of gold and wide, well-muscled shoulders. She felt her stomach dip to her toes, and suspected many of the women in the courtyard were experiencing the same thing. He was absurdly attractive – a perfectly balanced mix of beauty with masculine features.

He was just as handsome as they said, she mused to herself.

His face was twisted in an expression of arrogant disdain, taking in the sights of Winterfell and Sybel suddenly felt defensive of her home. She frowned at him, sure that he could love it once he actually _saw_ it. There was a harsh beauty to the North that was only visible if you _let_ yourself see it.

She was still frowning at him when his eyes swept over the Stark family, and she quickly looked away. She felt eyes on her, a prickling sensation over skin that made her uncomfortable, and she looked around to search for the source. Instead she spotted Jory, standing in the row behind her, beside Theon and Jon. He was a rugged man, with the kind of appearance that always left her in the middle of a decision as to whether he was handsome or not.

She smiled warmly at him when he saw her looking, and he winked at her. She flushed and quickly turned her head to face the front again, ever so slightly irked at the way people seemed to like to make her blush. _Perhaps_, she pondered, _it is just too easy to make my skin warm as if I'm standing beside a fire_.

She was most certainly the epitome of a blushing maiden.

Then the King demanded to be taken to the crypts, and her mother was left to finish greeting the visitors herself. The feeling of being watched left her, and the disappearance of the feeling made her remember she had been searching for the owner of those eyes.

She was startled out of her head, when her mother laid a hand on her arm, "Seek out Maester Luwin and make certain he has seen to my last instructions. And have him tell the serving girls to begin to boil water; I assume our guests would like to bathe after such a journey."

"Yes, mother," Sybel nodded and turned to move back through the crowd, not needing Jon's help to forge a path. This time, facing the people, they could see her coming and they parted easily for her, murmuring greetings to her and dropping their heads in a respectful nod to her.

A little girl, no older than three namedays, perched on her mother's hip reached a hand out to touch Sybel's hair as she passed, her small fist curling around the curling tendrils as she looked at the red sheen of them with wonder. Coppery hair wasn't the most common trait in the North – most had hair in varying shades of black, brown and dark blonde.

The mother – Ilia, if Sybel remembered correctly – apologized profusely, attempting to untangle her daughter's tiny hand from the strands. Sybel laughed, waving off her apologies as she smiled at the little girl. She pulled the little red flower out from behind her ear and showed it to the girl. The little girl's eyes watched the flower closely as Sybel gave it to her, tucking it behind her small ear, and she giggled childishly.

Ilia untangled her daughter's fingers and Sybel tickled the girl's neck, making her burst into another round of contagious, childish giggles, before continuing on her way.

.

.

.

"Lady Sybel," Jory called out from behind her.

Sybel had been walking down the corridor, stuck inside her own head, and at the sound of her name, she jerked around so quickly that she lost her balance. Her heart leapt to her throat as the world shifted in a horribly unsettling way, before she felt a hand wrap around her arm. The world became steady again, and she blinked at the abruptness of the change. Jory leaned his face down so that he was at eye-level with her. "M'lady, are you alright?"

He was inspecting her face in a way that made her blush, embarrassed. Robb's words of _is Jory man enough for you _rang in her head, and she wanted to curse her brother for the thought. Her blush spread from her face to her neck and there was nothing she could do about it beside pathetically _will_ it to disappear. Vaguely, she heard Inferno's warning growl over the thrumming of her blood in her ears. "You startled me, is all. _Inferno_."

The growling stopped, and Sybel reached down to entwine the fingers of her right hand through the coarse, thick fur of Inferno's head.

Jory's lips fought a smile. "It was not my intention. I have been searching for you."

"I was otherwise occupied." She turned slightly, hiding her face in an action that made him grin widely. He knew – just like everyone else who had watched the eldest Stark girl grow – that she did that when she wanted to hide something. Lying did not come easy to her, and her expression usually gave her away.

She continued walking down the mostly empty stone corridor, a few torches burning to provide light. It had already grown dark as night set in. The welcoming feast would begin soon.

He fell into step beside her, his hand resting easily on the sword at his hip. He eyed the flash of colour she clutched in her hands, and nodded towards it, "What have you there?"

Her eyes slid sideways to him, her voice dropping low to become a conspirator whisper, as she smiled sweetly, "Promise not to tell Septa Mordane? Or mother?"

"I promise." He said it so quickly and with such adamant knowledge that he would keep her secret, that it caused him to pause. Slowly, he realized that perhaps the eldest Stark daughter had him wrapped a little too tightly around her fingers. He considered that, as if comprehending it for the first time and it came as a shock.

She watched him for a moment, with measuring eyes, weighing up whether or not to tell him, before deciding that she would. She trusted Jory, and it was hardly a massive, scandalous secret she had to take to her grave. She would just prefer her Septa or mother not to know, because she knew they would not be thrilled.

He nodded at her, encouragement to explain, a smile still playing around his lips, though this time it had more to do with the fact that he was only _just_ grasping her ability to make people like her. He did not doubt that if Sybel Stark asked him to do something, he would do it without a second thought.

Sybel smiled brightly then, so suddenly that Jory had to stop himself from flinching slightly. Her eyes widened as she held out her hands in front of them, loosening her fingers to reveal an assortment of blue and white flowers. "I picked some flowers to put in Sansa and Arya's hair, too."

He blinked. Sybel supposed he had not been expecting something so trivial to have been what she'd sworn him to secrecy for. She thought it probably _had_ been a bit dramatic. She knew he recognized the flowers as the ones that grew through the cracks between the stones of the wall that surrounded the castle of Winterfell.

So he also realized, then, that she had left the castle, as it drew close to night, _unaccompanied_. Sybel had felt completely safe with her direwolf close beside her, though, baring her teeth in a half-snarl. Her Septa would have her head when she found out. _If_ she found out.

"_You_ picked them?" He frowned. "By yourself? You should have asked one of the maids to do it for you."

But Sybel had always felt safe in Winterfell, and saw no need to pester anyone to accompany her, when they were already busy with other tasks. Besides, she hadn't gone far – she was only _picking flowers_. She shook her head, saying simply, "They are too busy with preparations for the welcoming feast that I didn't want to take up more of their time with something I could do myself."

Her Septa needn't ever know. The only problem was, she had fallen over a stone, and as she reached her hands out, bracing for the fall, she had pushed her coat back and landed on her knees. There were brown smudges on her dress, at the knees now as a result.

She bit her lip, hesitating about whether she should show the stains, before sweeping aside her coat to reveal her dress underneath. He silently appraised the dress she wore quickly; it was clearly designed for celebrations, being a deeper, fuller red than the pale one she had worn earlier that day. He found himself approving of the colour. When she glanced up at his confused face, she pointed to her knees to explain, and his eyes followed the gesture.

"I fell." Damp dirt had been pressed against the material, and left marks that didn't seem to brush off easily. That was what she wanted to keep secret – it was the only evidence that _she_ had been the one to leave the castle, unaccompanied, to pick flowers. "Do you think it's noticeable?"

He had to quell a laugh. _Yes_. "No, M'lady."

While the brown wasn't blatantly obvious against the red of her dress, it was still visible to anyone who looked at her legs. She sighed, seeing through his lie – she detected the lines of amusement around his mouth. "Olya will be irritated with me."

"I doubt it, M'lady."

Sybel didn't look convinced. Olya was the perpetually harried looking older woman who had cleaned the dress this morning for Sybel to wear, and she would not be pleased that Sybel had gotten it dirty already, before the feast had even started.

She sighed again as they walked in silence, through the twisting corridors of Winterfell Castle. Servants hurried around, carrying buckets and trays and luggage, still preparing. Sybel didn't regret going to pick the flowers she'd spotted earlier that day, growing on a small patch of grass down from her window. She had seen Sansa eyeing the flower in Sybel's hair that morning, and she thought it'd be nice to find some blue ones for her. And then she would wrangle some into Arya's hair as well.

She looked up at him, suddenly remembering, "You said you were searching for me?"

He nodded, "Your father wishes to speak with you and Lady Sansa before you go down to the feast."

Her sisters' chambers were across from Sybel's and as they got closer, Sybel smiled at him, "Thank you Jory."

"You're welcome, M'lady."

She knocked on Arya's door first, knowing that it would probably be a fight to persuade Arya to let her put the flowers in her hair.

…

**So…what did you think?**

**I'm so happy with the response to the first chapter; I'm really glad you guys want to read this (hopefully you still do)! I promise to continue updating this story if those of you who enjoyed it, review. That way, I know there're people who want to read more of this, so therefore I will write more of this. Cool? :)**

**On another note, Sybel's going to meet Jaime next chapter! I'm so excited to write that, and I hope you guys are too! Right now I have so much study to do that I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the next chapter out, but I promise I will!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed! It means so much to me, you guys! Boosts my self-confidence just that little bit each time :D**

**Diange: **Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! When I read the first part, I had a mini heart-attack where I was thinking you were about to tell me how stupid my story was, but then you did just the opposite! Thank you so much for the super encouraging first review! It means so much to me and I'm so glad I somehow managed to make you fall in love with my story with just the first chapter! I really hope this chapter didn't change your mind! :D

**LittleNK: **Aw, thank you! I'm really glad you want me to continue! Thanks so much for taking the time to review this for me – it means so much to me, and I'm psyched you want to read more! Thanks again :)

**Neko: **Thank you! I'm stoked you liked the start! And that you want to read more! I really hope this chapter didn't disappoint you then! :D

**Winter1990: **Thank you so much! I'm really pleased you thought it was a good start, and that you seem to want to read more! Thanks so much for reviewing!

**SwedishFanFictionLover: **Naw, thank you! I'm super, super pleased you want me to continue this, and that you think Sybel would make a great match for Jaime! (That's what I was hoping!) Thank you so much for leaving such an encouraging review! :D

**The Unfamiliar: **Thank you! I'm so glad you loved it, and that you seem to want to read more! I really hope this chapter didn't disappoint then! :D

**Lilo23:**Thank you so much! I'm stoked you want me to continue! Hopefully I'll be different from other authors as well! Oh, I _definitely_ plan on making this a great _lllooooonnngg_ romantic story – they're my favourite; I love making the characters dance around each other, really drawing it out – and I really hope I'll finish it, too! I plan to! I hate abandoning stories! Thank you so much, again – I'm really glad you thought it was a wonderful start and that you want to read more :D :D

**LuCkY-StAr69: **I'm so pleased you think this looks interesting, thank you! I'm really pleased that you can't wait to read more, though, and I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations! Thank you so much for reviewing for me – it's super nice of you :D

**Forever Fanfiction Lover22: **Thank you! I'm stoked you think this great and that you seem to want to read more! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter then, as well, and thanks again for taking the time to review for me :D

**Guest: **I'm stoked you thought the beginning was really good (hopefully you think this chapter was just as good!), and I'm flattered you want to read more! Thank you so much for reviewing this for me! It means so much to me! :) :)

**Ghg: **Thank you, I'm so glad you love this story! A JonOC fic, you ask? Well, I'll be honest. I saw your review and thought _hmmm_. Literally, that was my first thought. So I thought about it, and thought about it again, and thought about it some more before coming to the conclusion that I had absolutely _no inspiration_ for a JonOC fic. But then it just _hit_ me :) So now I'm currently in the middle of writing the prologue. Hopefully I'll be posting it soon for you, then, and that you'll enjoy it!

**AMF101: **Thank you! I'm ecstatic you seem to want to read more, and that you think it's good! Thank you! :D :D And thank you for reviewing – it's so nice of you to take the time to do that for me !

**Endlesspossibilitiesforuandme: **Aw, thanks ;) You didn't have to review this again, though – you already did that when it was posted as "A Game of Hearts"! It's so, super sweet of you to, though, and I'm really glad you definitely want to read more :D :D Thanks so much :D

**L. L. Pottle : **Thank you! Haha, I'm so glad you want to read more! :D :D

**Northernstar99: **Aw, thank you so much! You really didn't have to review this again, though – you did that previously for when it was posted under "A Game of Hearts" – and that review was so super nice of you! But thanks for doing it anyway, I'm really glad you want to read more :D

**SunshineDaisies6: **Thank you! I'm stoked you think this is so good, and I'm flattered you want me to continue! I hope you enjoyed this chapter then, and thanks so much, again! It was nice of you to review this for me :D :D

**Allylovesklaus: **I'm so ecstatic you want to read more and want me to continue! I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much then! Thanks so much for taking the time to leave me such an encouraging review :D

**Sparks94: **Aw, thank you so much! I'm so glad you want me to continue, because I wanted to continue it! I'm super pleased you want to see where this goes, though (and that you thought the chapter was brilliant – so nice of you :D), and I hope this chapter was a step in the direction you were hoping for! Thanks so much for taking the time to review! :D

**I think I replied to everyone, but if I didn't, please tell me! It means so much to me that you guys reviewed, and I'd feel awful if I missed someone!**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: **_**Wow.**_** Just wow. **

**This story has 38 reviews, 41 favourites and **_**108 follows**_** for only two chapters! You guys just blow me away! Thank you so much for your support of this story. You guys are awesome :D**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

…

Forgive My Sins

_Chapter Two_

…

Sybel – her dress now mostly free of dirt and un-ruined after considerable grumbling from Olya – sat on the soft bed, trying not to ruin Sansa's hairstyle their mother had perfected as she pinned the blue flower into her hair.

Sansa sat in front of her, perched delicately on the edge, her hands splayed in her lap. Sybel had listened to her younger sister recount, in a clearly enamoured voice and painstaking detail, the exact way the light had hit the Prince's hair and made it appear to be _actual, real spun gold_.

Sybel wasn't convinced, but she made no comment other than to nod and agree that the Prince was _very_ handsome. It had been a long time since Sybel had sat on Sansa's bed and talked like that – more often, Sansa shared everything with her friend Jeyne, and Sybel was not about to mess it up.

"But what if he thinks the flower is _stupid_?" Sansa asked worriedly.

Sybel just shook her head, shifting slightly on the bed. Her fingers clumsily pinned the blue flower in place at the back of her younger sister's head, before her hands smoothed down Sansa's arms where she squeezed them in a comforting gesture.

"What nonsense," Sybel declared adamantly, assuredly. She leant forward, pecking a kiss on her younger sister's cheek before jumping up from the soft bed, signaling she was finished. "A pretty flower for a pretty girl, what could possibly be stupid about _that_?"

Sansa stood too, looking down at her shorter, older sister and considering how certain she was that Sybel lived inside her own happy, perpetually-peaceful world where nothing awful could penetrate through. She had a constant, complete confidence in everyone that Sansa couldn't fathom – how could she be so sure that the world would turn out the way she thought?

Sybel smiled softly at her younger sister, "You look beautiful, and if Prince Joffrey doesn't see it, he is most certainly a fool."

She reached forward to lightly touch the back of Sansa's hand, by far the most affectionate Stark – the one to notice the change in another's mood, and the one who found the simple contact of kissing or hand-holding as completely natural and easy.

Reassured by her sister, Sansa reached up to feel where the flower was sitting in her orange-auburn hair, notably Southern styled. She'd asked their mother to style it that way, after the Queen. Her mind returned to her previous topic as Sybel led her to the door, her eyes taking on a distant glaze as she murmured happily, "Prince Joffrey is so handsome, isn't he? With his golden hair and dashing smile. He's just like all the knights in the songs and stories…"

Sybel smiled indulgently, voice laced with laughter as they walked quickly down the corridors, "Should he be worthy of your affections, I will undoubtedly approve of a union between the Crown Prince and the loveliest girl in the North."

It was all posturing, but the notion caused a blush almost as red as Sybel's dress to cover Sansa's face as she smiled embarrassedly. Sybel felt a swell of triumph, suddenly understanding why her brothers loved to tease her too – it was amusing to watch a reaction to her words play out across another's face. Sansa opened her mouth to reply when they arrived outside the door where their father waited, and she knocked.

"Enter," they heard their father call, and they stepped into the room where they usually received guests and heard the troubles of the town's people. Their father stood in the middle of the room, dressed in his best clothes, and Maester Luwin stood beside him, conversing in low tones.

Sybel's curiosity spiked as Sansa said, "You wanted to speak to us, father?"

He turned to face his daughters, eyeing their dresses, "My daughters, you both look lovely."

Sybel grinned widely before casting a vaguely proud look at Sansa, who beamed under the attention, "One more than the other."

"Perhaps," he murmured, agreeing that Sansa was by far the epitome of perfection, in her blue dress she made herself. His eyes twinkled with a knowing light as he took in the marks of dirt still on Sybel's dress, though they were less noticeable now, absently thinking his eldest daughter didn't fully recognize her worth and value, "But the other is not without her own merits."

Sybel pursed her lips, somewhere between disbelief and feeling pleased under her father's praise. Maester Luwin cleared his throat, bringing them back to point, and her father nodded at him gratefully. Ned Stark considered his daughters, "The King has indicated his desire to honour us with a union between our Houses."

Sybel's heart dropped to her stomach and proceeded to make her feel light-headed and panicked and giddy all at once. She had only been teasing when she had said those things to Sansa before – she did not think it would come to anything, considering the number of Houses, and perhaps better choices. House Tyrell was rich – their family would be the obvious choice to marry into.

Their father continued, "_If_ I accept, Prince Joffrey will be wed to one of my daughters. Arya is too young, but Sansa you are of an age to be betrothed and Sybel, you are already of an age to be married. I always promised to take your opinion into consideration."

"My Lord," Maester Luwin cut in carefully, smiling kindly at the girls, "as I mentioned before, it would be wisest if Lady Sybel were betrothed to the Crown Prince. Lady Sansa may be considered a rejection on Lady Sybel's part, and would not be taken well by the Queen."

Her father's lips twitched in agreement before Sybel could process what it really meant. But then he said, "Robert has given me permission to choose a daughter for his son. And Sansa is younger than the Prince; that is on her side." His eyes landed on Sybel, steady and warm, "What is your wish?"

Sybel glanced uncertainly at her sister. Sansa's eyes were widened in heartache and disappointment. Sybel had seen the amorous way in which Sansa had watched the prince. By the gods, she had just listened to her talk incessantly about him. She had been instantly enamoured by him – they had stared at each other as he arrived in the courtyard even.

While Sybel…Sybel was as uninterested in the prince as ever. She could say absolutely that she did not feel even a hint of what Sansa felt. She couldn't be sure why, and nor did she want to think about what her brothers had teased her about earlier that day.

But Joffrey was the _Prince_.

One day, she could be _Queen_.

Her children could _rule_.

And Sybel wanted the best for her future children. She would never be in want for anything, and she would be protected, her children protected. The possibility of such power, such control, was giddying. One day, she could rule the Seven Kingdoms. _And_, Sybel thought, _I could, maybe, make a good Queen. I could rule benevolently… _

…with a man Sansa thought she loved.

Sybel's enthusiasm for the possibility came to an abrupt stop. How could she ever be happy knowing that? Sansa was young and she would likely get over it as she aged and matured further. But Sybel could never willingly take something for herself that her siblings wanted.

And she'd never wanted to be Queen – admittedly, it had never been a possibility, but she had not even imagined it, in passing daydreams or fantasies. To be Queen would be a responsibility, it carried expectations that Sybel wasn't sure she could deliver on. But _Sansa_…Sansa was undeniably born to be Queen. Even at thirteen, she was far more proper than even Sybel, who had four namedays on her. She was a perfect lady. She was proving it even then, as her older sister was being offered something she wanted.

"Father," Sybel began, biting her lip. This was not the direction of conversation she had expected when Jory told her her father wanted to see them before the feast. "I...to marry the Crown Prince is surely an honour upon our House."

"Then it is settled." Maester Luwin concluded, but her father continued to watch her. His eldest daughter had a kind heart; more caring and compassionate than anyone else he knew, so he had known Sybel's decision even before he posed the question to her.

"_Except_." At her words, Maester Luwin paused, his lined face also becoming expectant. He looked back to the girl who had recently grown to a woman. "The honour would be better suited if Sansa were the daughter Prince Joffrey would marry."

There were a few moments of extended silence as her decision sunk in. When the words left her mouth, they felt right. She knew it was the right choice, though she couldn't say why. Why would giving up the opportunity to be Queen be right?

"Sybel," her father warned seriously. "You will not receive such an advantageous offer again."

It would hardly matter to Sybel if her future husband were as wealthy and powerful as the Prince. Sybel glanced at her sister, who was staring at her with such hope that Sybel couldn't bear to take that away from her, to snatch back her words. Sybel could never take something her sister desperately wanted. She smiled at her younger sister, "I know, father."

He nodded, glancing at Sansa, "Hurry along to the feast Sansa, your sister will join you shortly." Sansa did as she was bid, smiling widely at Sybel in gratitude and happiness, leaving the door slightly ajar. "I will begin a better search for a husband for you, my sweet daughter. One worthy of your kind heart."

Sybel looked at the floor, smiling softly, "Yes, father."

He nodded, giving her permission to carry on to the feast, so she turned for the door, slipping through the crack and closing it. As she turned down the corridor at the end of the hall, she nearly collided with another person walking in her direction. She jumped back, squeaking in fright. At first, she thought it was a child, but upon closer inspection, she realized it was a man, short and stubby, with mismatched eyes. A dwarf.

This was the Queen's brother. Tyrion.

His lips twitched sardonically at her noise of fright, "Am I really so intimidating a figure to behold?"

For a second, she panicked, her eyes widening as she thought she'd insulted him. But then she took in his faintly amused smirk and the intelligent light in his eyes, and she realized he was only playing. Her mouth lifted as she pretended to contemplate him, one hand on her hip, the other brushing her lips in thought, "I can't say for sure yet, Lord Tyrion. But if you're half as smart as they say you are then you're undoubtedly twice as intimidating as they give you credit for."

He grinned, vaguely surprised but mostly pleased, "Well aren't you a charming creature? What's your name?"

"Sybel Stark."

Recognition coloured his face, and he nodded. "So _you're_ the woman the men of this cold land worship?"

Heat rushed over her cheeks, making her flush. She frowned, tilting her head to the side in confusion as she stared down at the man, pushing aside the uncomfortable feeling from the thought of anyone _worshiping_ her. It seemed so absurd. "They don't worship me."

His grin was a secretive jest that said he knew something she didn't because she just couldn't see the truth. "The whores sing your praises; I hear you've sent many a man to them."

Her eyes bulged, "I've never sent anyone anywhere."

Sybel couldn't be sure what to make of Tyrion Lannister. She liked how he was blunt, how he made no effort to be overly polite or to be careful of his words. He didn't try to hide who he was; he made no effort to hide that he had been to a brothel, and he made his height into a joke. But she also got the feeling that he was making fun of her, in a way. Not a cruel way, with hidden meanings and verbal slaps, but his words seemed to carry a second of layer of something she couldn't quite understand or grasp.

He watched the Stark girl, extremely amused. He liked the way she was oblivious. He found it almost endearing that she didn't seem to realize that the way the material of her dress stretched across her rounded hips and breasts could trigger lusty thoughts, or the sensual curve of her mouth, when pursed just right, could take on sexual implications.

"My mistake," he acquiesced easily. "Perhaps they spoke of another woman."

"They did," Sybel insisted one last time, before frowning slightly as she looked around the corridor, "But Lord Tyrion, this is not the way to the welcome feast."

He looked up at her unexpectedly bright grey eyes, finding her to be not at all like what he expected from a Stark. "I've come to the conclusion that this castle is actually a maze, designed to trap and confuse unsuspecting guests, dooming them to wander blindly down the halls until they drop of starvation and exhaustion."

Sybel smiled brightly at his humour, her teeth flashing as she let out a peal of laughter. "It can be quite confusing on your first visit, but I'll show you the way."

She gestured back in the direction he had arrived from, making her steps shorter so he could walk at a comfortable pace. They moved down the winding corridors, their feet echoing slightly to fill the silence that swallowed them.

.

.

.

Robb was a steady presence beside her as their mother hurried between her children, explaining who they would be escorting into the hall for the feast. Lannister's, Stark's and Baratheon's milled outside the door, waiting, and Sybel stood to the back, observing. Sybel's eyes darted sideways before she said, "What's on your mind, Robb?"

Her brother had been a silent mass of peeved contemplation since Sybel wandered up to him minutes before. He hadn't even taken a moment to comment or tease her about the marks on her dress – which he had clearly seen. He blinked, like she had startled him, "Nothing."

When she went to call him on his lie, he added, relaxing his tense shoulders, "Why is your wolf here? You know mother said they're not allowed at the feast."

Sybel glanced down at Inferno sitting on her haunches, slightly shielding Sybel from the commotion in front of them. Her ears were up, her eyes following the people moving around, like she didn't trust them. Smiling, Sybel ran her fingers through the coarse hair on her direwolf's head, "Sometimes, I think I am more _her_ human than she is _my_ wolf."

Robb laughed, any sign of his previous preoccupation disappearing. They continued to watch their mother prepare for their entrance into the hall for the feast, seeming to have an argument with Arya. Sybel's eyes landed on her father.

Or, more specifically, the stiff way her father stood beside the yellow-haired Queen. His smile was polite, though almost as rigid as his posture. He was uneasy, Sybel realized. Unsettled. There was something about the Queen that made her father distinctly uncomfortable.

She recognized the reason quickly; the Queen was a Lannister. And Sybel's father did not like that particular family. Judging from the distasteful flaring of the Queen's nostrils, the feeling was mutual. There was an inherent mistrust between the Stark's and the Lannister's that Sybel was just beginning to notice. Sybel knew from her lessons with her Septa that during Robert's Rebellion, the Lannister's did not join with King Robert until the end, and not through the most noble or honourable routes.

Her father did not trust them.

And for a moment, looking at the Queen's calculating eyes and icy cold smile, she could see why that might be. There was a cunning light in her eyes; it made Sybel nervous.

Sybel's father was a honourable man. A good man. She trusted him completely, trusted his judgments and valued his opinions; she was proud to be his daughter, to have his eyes. And loyalty to her father implied a similar dislike directed at the Lannister's.

And yet, when she searched inside her own mind, she could not find any. She was just simply curious. She looked for Tyrion, but he'd disappeared as soon as they arrived. He was a clever man, that much had been clear from their meeting. And clever could be cunning, but she hadn't seen anything malicious in him. Sybel actually noted that she seemed to like that particular Lannister.

Then there was Jaime Lannister. She supposed she was most curious about the man who carried the name _Kingslayer_. Her eyes flickered around, searching for the unmistakable flash of golden hair.

She found him at the back as well, leaning lazily against a wall, his arms crossed in front of him, one ankle hooked around the other. His hair was shiny and golden, and he embodied everything that came with the Lannister name; tall, handsome and fair-haired. There was almost an arrogant air surrounding him; something in the way he lifted his head and leant against the wall.

What surprised her most though, was that he was doing exactly what she was doing. Watching.

She wondered what he saw.

When he turned his head slightly in her direction, she quickly looked away, just to make sure he wouldn't catch her watching him. Her eyes landed on her brother again, and she tilted her head to the side as she looked at him, frowning. She wasn't sure what it was, couldn't put her finger on it, but something was slightly off. She was almost sure it wasn't something visible that made her think that; he stood the way he always did, his relaxed expression was just the same as it always was. She placed a hand on his arm, just above his wrist and leaned towards him, "Is…is something wrong, Robb?"

He sent her a vaguely incredulous smile that wasn't really a smile, more a quirking of the lips. "How do you always know when one of us is upset? When we hide it so well that no one else notices? No one but you."

She frowned. He was evading her, deliberately diverting her attention, _again_, to a different topic. "Robb."

Sybel wasn't sure if he was going to answer or not, but he didn't get a chance. Their mother came to a stop in front of them. Her eyes ran over her children's clothes, pleased with their appearance. Catelyn Stark couldn't say she cared what the Queen thought, but she was immensely proud of all her children, and in a motherly show, she wanted the Queen to see that. The scrunching of the Queen's nose had driven her to that point.

"Sybel, my sweet girl," she said, her hand lightly cupping her daughter's cheek, aware of Sybel's slight frown. Her eldest daughter was observant, Catelyn knew, but also remarkably and paradoxically unobservant. Sybel knew that her mother only cupped her cheek in that gesture when she regretted having to say or do something, and she wondered what it could be this time. "Robb, you look very handsome. Princess Mrycella will be pleased to be escorted by you, I'm sure."

Robb didn't look particularly happy about that, and he said nothing in reply. Sybel frowned suddenly, realizing she didn't know who she'd be escorting in. She supposed she'd be by herself; Sansa would be with Joffrey, considering her earlier decision, and Arya would be with Tommen, as she was closer to his age. "Who am I escorting?"

Her mother's blue eyes, exactly like Robb's, held Sybel's for a moment longer. "Jaime Lannister."

As Sybel glanced over to where she knew he stood, Robb's head whipped around, eyes flashing with an argument as he hissed, "Jaime_ Lannister? _The _Kingslayer_?"

Robb and his mother were of the same mind; they did not particularly want Sybel to associate with that man, who was both a Lannister, and who had a less than honourable reputation and an arrogant demeanor. Especially Sybel, who was too kind and too trusting for her own good.

Sybel's eyes widened in shock at her brother's condemning tone. 'Kingslayer' was a derogatory name, and the fact that her brother, who she looked up to and loved, would use it in such a nasty way surprised her. She couldn't stop the admonishing, "Robb!"

Sybel was not a fool; she had heard the stories of that particular Lion, and even then she could see his almost haughtily superior expression. He was even a Lannister, and her admiration of her father would suggest that she would at least be on guard around him. Suspicious.

_But_.

But, she formed her own opinions. She had never met him, never spoken to him, and she was determined to remain open to him, regardless of what her family thought of him. And her mother's obvious hesitancy and her brother's disbelief only made her more curious about that particular Lannister.

"Yes," their mother answered Robb, giving him a pointed look. "He is the Queen's brother."

That closed the matter, and their mother hurried off again, throwing her daughter one last look. Robb grumbled beside her. First, he'd been annoyed that Sansa was so enamoured by Prince Joffrey, and now Sybel had to make conversation with that Lannister. He didn't know which thought made him the most unhappy; he was perhaps just slightly protective of his sisters.

Out the side of her field of vision, she saw Jon walk towards them, Ghost at his feet too, now that their mother had left them. Robb pinned her with a serious stare. "I don't trust him, Sybel. And you shouldn't either."

Sybel frowned, "You don't _know_ him, Robb. It's unfair to judge him on rumour."

"He's called Kingslayer for a _reason_."

The name carried an unspoken accusation. _Oathbreaker_. It made Sybel wrinkle her nose.

"Well then," she said loftily, like she thought her brother was overreacting. She took a couple steps towards Jaime as Jon came to a stop beside him, saying over her shoulder, "I'll be sure not to reveal all my secrets and then vow him to secrecy."

**Thank you so much for reading! What did you think?**

**Firstly; I'm SO SORRY it took forever to get this chapter out. I have been ridiculously busy with study; it's been **_**crazy**_**. The last few weeks have literally been one thing after the other, and trust me, I'd much rather be writing this than any assignments. (though, I **_**did**_** design and conduct my very first unsupervised psyc experiment. You guys should've seen me; I was all professional…until my friends participated.)**

**Secondly; I know, **_**I know**_**, I said Jaime would make a proper appearance in this chapter! I lied! Technically, I'd been planning for him to, but then I got so stuck about how they would meet. I wanted it to be perfect, and then I kind of freaked myself out, and this chapter got longer and longer and **_**still no Jaime**_**, so I decided to just bring him in for the next chapter.**

**BUT I'm so jazzed up and my mind is pumping with ideas, that if you guys review as **_**amazingly**_** as you have been and let me know what you think, then I promise to work super hard to get the next chapter out within the next three days. Seriously. I have two assignments to write and one exam to study for, and I'm willing to postpone all of that if you guys really want to read some Jaime.**

**(I kind of want to write him)**

**So let me know what you thought!**

**My lovely reviewers, favouriters and alerters:…I love you. **_**So. Much**_**. Here are the review replies:**

**YouAreMyRevolution: **Thank you so much! I'm so happy you think my story is amazing already (especially because there's only 3 chapters now!)! I'm stoked you can't wait to see where it goes, because I'm really, really excited to write it, and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks so much for taking the time to leave me such an encouraging review!

**ggfv: **Here you go! Thanks for the encouragement- I know it took forever to get out, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway!

**KatieGG: **Your English is perfect! Thank you so much, I'm really pleased you think my story seems lovely and that you seem to want to read more! :D Thank you so much for leaving me such a nice review – it means a lot to me!

**LuCkY-StAr69: **Aw, I'm so relieved the previous chapter lived up to your expectations! Hopefully this one did too, despite the really long wait (sorry!). I'm really glad you like Sybel – I was kind of hesitant at first to make her a little softer than the other characters, but the response to her is phenomenal. I'm really glad you were still wanting to read more, and hopefully after this chapter, you still are again! Thanks so much for reviewing again!

**Allylovesklaus: **I know, me too! I'm sorry they didn't get to meet in this chapter, but definitely the next chapter- there's no escaping it now, I've lead right into it! Hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint you too much then, considering the lack of Jaime! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, and hopefully you still will! Thank you so much for reviewing again :D

**L. L. Pottle: **I'm so stoked you're coming to adore this story! Hopefully you still do! I'm glad you're excited to see where it goes, because I am too! Haha, I have a general idea, but nothing is planned as of yet :D It'll be a surprise for both of us :D Thank you so much for reviewing again!

**Neko: **Hahaha, I'm sorry! I'm glad you thought it was well written, but I didn't mean to leave you _starving_! Haha, I'm glad you enjoyed it so much you want to read more, and I hope this chapter was just as good as the previous ones! Thank you so much for leaving such a nice review (it made me giggle, and totally shot my modesty out of the water :D)!

**CuciBurga: **Thank you so much! I'm stoked you think Sybel is a lovable character (because I love her too), and I love that you adore her! Thank you so much for the encouraging review – I'm so happy that you seem to want to read more, so hopefully after this chapter you still do!

**HermioneandMarcus: **Thank you! I'm so pleased you thought it was an excellent chapter update and that you can't wait to read more! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter too then (and thank you for the super polite review!) :D

**LittleNK: **Maybe Sybel _is_ what Jaime needs, I'm stoked you're beginning to think that! :D Thank you so much for leaving that review (made me smile like an idiot) and I'm so happy you seem to want to read more! Hopefully you enjoyed this chappie then :D :D

**LiviLottie: **Thank you! I'm so glad you think it's an amazing story and that you want to read more! I want to write more, so I guess this works out well then, huh? :D Thank you so much for reviewing! It means so much to me!

**Waterbender91: **Thank you! I'm stoked you think it's awesome so far, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter then! Thank you so much for taking the time to leave me a review – it's really nice of you! :D

**SunshineDaisies6: **Thank you so much! I'm so stoked you thought it was good, and I'm really happy that you liked that Sybel is sweet! Good! –I'm glad you can't wait for Jaime to make an appearance (ahhh, I know I said this chapter, I'm sorry! Definitely the next!) and hopefully you still are! Thank you so much for taking the time to leave me a review :D

**les goddam: **Thank you, thank you! I'm really really happy that you like that Sybel is sweet and innocent! I read a lot of those stories too, where the eldest Stark daughter is cold, and I kind of just thought; _well, what if she was soft and warm and sweet? I'd like to see Jaime with someone who is sweet; he'd probably have no idea what to do_. So thank you so much for leaving me that review – it really made my day, and I hope you liked this chapter too :D :D

**leeyfjs: **Thank you so much! I'm so stoked you loved it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much :D

**DiscoPenguin: **Oh. My. Gosh. I loved the way you described how you think I portray Sybel! Seriously, it's so crazy spot-on to how I wanted her to come across as, and I literally did a happy dance (or as close as I could get at 5:30 in the morning when I read it) when I read your review and saw that you got it! Thank you so much for taking the time to let me know – it made my neuroscience lecture bearable! :D And I'm really happy you thought the first two chapters were a good start! I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the last two! :D

**Obscuriosity: **Thank you so much! I'm super pleased you think the story is really amazing! I'm really glad you want to read more, so it definitely doesn't get annoying reading that in a review! It just blows my mind how much people seem interested in this story! Thank you – I'm stoked you like Sybel so far, and _good_ – I'm glad you want to see more of her and Jaime because I want to write it! :D Thank you so much for taking the time to review! :D

**jafcbutterfly: **Here you go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter then, and thank you s much for taking the time to review this for me! :D

**0netflixme0: **Thank you! I'm really pleased you loved the last chapter, so I hope you liked this one just as much then :d Thank you so much for reviewing this story! :D


End file.
